empyrion_galactic_survivalfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Alpha 1.1.0
Im folgenden ist das Changelog der Alpha-Version 1.1.0 zu finden. Die Version wurde am 18.04.2016 veröffentlicht. Eine Build-Nummer ist nicht bekannt Changelog Changes / Improvements: * Significantly improved AI pathing of enemy NPCs in bases * To reduce CPU consumption, now NPCs de-spawn in bases that have not been visited by a player at least for 5 minutes and player is at least 120m away * NPC spawner blocks will now stay and re-spawn NPCs until spawner block is destroyed * Improved spawner blocks: better texture and added explosion when destroyed * Added console command SI that allows to switch SI on/off in single player * Added slider for ambient sound volume to audio options * Added more detailed base / vessel statistics -> access via button from Control Panel * Texture and color tool can be used with player drone (particle effect is still played on player - we will improve it in the next update) * Re-balanced Wood Logs template (Wood Logs -> Wood Planks: before 1->40, now 1->20, reduced craft time from 10sec to 5sec) * Item menu (creative menu) is now always available on dedi servers in Creative mode * Enhanced console command 'saveandexit' to use a timeout - type 'help saveandexit' to see new usage * Planet maps are now saved compressed, which results in much faster loading times (e.g. on loading of a saved game) * Added adminconfig.example.yaml to the game as an example * Ambient sound for water is now played more reliable when close to water * Added missing description to Akua (for Dedi start planet window) * Tweaked In-game hints and added message how to open PDA * Updated starter base in Creative Akua (thanks Xentor) * We are now saving some structure data (BA, HV, CV, SV) in the Shared folder for each structure (the data and time when this information is saved will improve in the next versions) * Slightly increased volume of water sound / decreased volume of tropical forest * Slightly increased step sound for grass and sand * Added open sound for texture/color tool. Removed open/close sound of helmet overlay * Added EAC protected icon in server browser (EAC not yet activated per default) Bug Fixes: * Fixed problem that base attack Drones suddenly appeared in front of the base (no approach visible) * Fixed problem that there were no drones on Oscutune and Omicron Moon (fix will only work if you have not yet visited these planets or in a new game) * Fixed problem that Alien soldiers often remained on their spawn point * Fixed: Placing BA Starter in the shore-water transition zone leads to Base destruction * Fixed: Exiting the cockpit while reloading results in loss of ammo * Fixed SI problems with crashed Titan parts on Akua: now they do not collapse anymore when adding blocks (you have to start a new game if you want to take advantage of this change) * Fix for enemy ION cannon not firing at anything that is below them * Fixed several problems with decorations + grass and decos are now removed more reliable in POIs * Fixed problem with missing sun flare on Lava planet * Fixed in Dedi GUI: "Save and Exit" button didn't work * Fixed missing Hover and Click Sounds for Resume Game Buttons * Fixed problem with constructor's filter not working correctly after re-opening constructor Quelle: Steam Empyrion News